Testing is an important part of any Software Development Lifecycle (SDLC). Usually, various types of testing exists based on the software entity that has to be tested. Types of testing include unit testing, functional testing, non-functional testing, integration testing, compatibility testing, regression testing, performance testing and the likes.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for automating testing. For example, automation tools exist for testing databases, web services, database tables, database Application Program Interface (API), flat file data and format, Extensible Markup Language (XML) data and schema, X12 files, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) socket service testing and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) post requests. However, these test automation tools require scripting in specific programming languages. Further, the test automation tools do not support all of the above-mentioned testing activities. Furthermore, most of the above-mentioned testing activities require repetitive and prerequisite tasks associated with testing such as building a test file, uploading/downloading the files through File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and executing batch jobs. The existing test automation tools do not support these tasks without additional scripting from testers. In addition, scripts developed for a particular test automation tool cannot be reused for other test automation tools having different architecture. Also, existing functional testing tools do not support performance testing based on load criteria. Likewise, performance testing tools do not support functional validations on diverse platforms.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for automating end-to-end testing without scripting. Further, there is a need for a system and method that supports various types of testing for multiple external systems. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method which is customizable and capable of connecting with multiple platforms concurrently. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates reusing existing test setups for future testing activities.